Wreathed in Smiles
by Flauvres
Summary: If L knew how horrible Light's most genuine smiles were, maybe he would have never worked so hard to bring them out of him.


**Author's Note**: Oh my god I'm working on my Cat story but I erased half of the chapter I was working on in frustration so now I'm just uploading a one shot to feel a bit better about myself.

Guys, this one shot has a tragic f*cking ending. If you adore happy endings then I advise you step out before you cry bitter tears of hatred.

* * *

"_Every time you smile at someone, it is an action of love, a gift to that person, a beautiful thing." ― Mother Teresa_

* * *

L could not remember the first time Light smiled at him. He could not remember where he was, and he could not remember when it happened. L only knew that it was a blatant lie. He needed no more than 2 seconds to tell the Light had been lying his whole life.

He needed no more than 2 seconds to decide that he wanted to bring out a true smile.

* * *

"Raito-kun, can we go to the café at—" L was interrupted by a loud and resounding, "No." Light looked at him sternly with scolding eyes, and L was left with a vague reminder of when he was younger and Watari would look like that when he did something wrong. Light folded his arms across his chest, as he would usually opt to do. L pouted and gave Light the best puppy eyes he could muster.

"No." Light repeated. "Raito-kun, I didn't say anythi—" "But you _implied_ it." Light narrowed his eyes at L, already familiar with his antics. Before L could retort with another claim of not saying anything, Light said, "You implied it with your eyes." L sighed in his mind. "Raito-kun is still angry about the cuffs, I presume?" Light's eyes twitched. "Yes, Ryuzaki. Yes I am." He pronounced each syllable slowly. L couldn't help it if Light had a short temper.

L leaned into his chair, toes curling on the seat. "Don't you have leftovers anyway?" Light asked with a brow raised. "Leftovers aren't the same as going to a café and getting the actual thing…" L said softly, still pouting.

Light grumbled to himself and then got up. L's eyes widened and he quickly got up with him. "So will Raito-kun go with—" "No!" Light said hurriedly before L could get his hopes up. "We are not going anywhere in public with these cuffs on." Light mentally shuddered at the thought, thoroughly embarrassed.

"You know what, Ryuzaki? How about we make a cake?" Light said, trying his best to avoid social situations. He could have gotten Watari to get a slice of leftovers, or even a new cake, but L would just complain more and Light didn't feel like working anyway. "Does Raito-kun know how to cook?" Light scoffed as though L said something particularly silly. "Of course I do."

L thought about it for a few seconds and then decided he would like a taste of Light's cooking. He followed Light into the kitchen and Light got out some measuring cups and bowls.

L sat down, watching Light methodically crack eggs and whisk in flour and sugar. He sat down in his crouch with a finger on his lips.

* * *

"…So, how is it?" Light asked, particularly irritated. In hindsight, if he knew L would complain so much while waiting for the cake to finish baking, Light would have just gotten Watari to order a new one. L picked up a fork in his own unique way, and slowly poked a piece out of the cake.

L brought it to his lips. The cake was sweet. Light knew just how much sugar he liked, and how much icing was too much or too little. Light knew how much filling to put in, and how many strawberries to add. "Well?" Light asked with a touch of annoyance and expectancy.

"It's good, Raito-kun." L replied quietly, in between bites. Light looked as though he expected no other answer. "Of course it is," Light said quietly, as he looked at L and smiled.

* * *

"Ryuzaki… why do you insist on staying up for days on end like this?" Light mumbled, unable to get sleep due to the light of the computer screen. He buried his head in his pillow, but felt uncomfortable as if he was trying to suffocate himself. L looked down to him and said, "Crime never sleeps." Light glared at him and replied. "The only one not sleeping is you, Ryuzaki." L tried to retort but Light grabbed his shoulder and dragged him down onto the pillow.

"Just take a nap or something. I'll never get any rest with the computer's screen blaring in my eyes." Light muttered, burying himself into his pillow and blankets. L turned away from Light, saving the files on his computer before shutting it down.

L sat in a few minutes of silence. "Raito-kun caring for me is very endearing, but why is Raito-kun so willing to rest when Kira is on the loose?" Light made some incoherent grumbling sound into his pillow, before rising onto his elbows.

Light turned to face L, who was up and crouching on the bed. He had his finger to his lips. "…Ryuzaki, I'm not Kira." Light gave L a heavy, infuriated glare. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but his anger was already boiling. "Raito-kun, I didn't say anything." L said softly.

"But you _implied_ it!" Light buried his face in his hands out of pure frustration. L kept quiet for a few minutes, knowing Light wouldn't want to deal with him at all. Light sighed to himself and resolved to just fall asleep and forget it. It was hard to when every movement sent the cuff clinking. "Just… just forget it, Ryuzaki. Good night."

L stayed silent for a few more seconds, his teeth gnawing at his finger in contemplation. "Raito-kun, I apologize." Light didn't react for a few seconds, but he then replied a bit more softly, "Whatever… it's not like it's the first time anyway." Light was still troubled by L's suspicions, but forgave him anyway.

"But really, just sleep." Light threw a pillow at him and turned back around. L grabbed it, mulling silently about it. The night was finally quiet again, and Light was able to sleep in peace. A few minutes passed, and Light had seemed to settle down and doze off.

L threw the pillow back at Light.

It hit Light square on the head. He paused in surprise and annoyance.

"Ryuzaki." Light said exasperatedly. "What are you doing?" L smiled faintly. "Hmm, Raito-kun? What's wrong?" He sounded as if he was sleeping only moments earlier. Light slowly turned to him once more, glaring. "Ryuzaki, what are you playing at?" L gave him a look of pure innocence, though it hardly mattered when the only light in the room was the dim shine of the moon.

Light responded by throwing the pillow back at him. L caught it, and said, smirking, "Raito-kun, no need to get volatile with pillows." L was grinning behind the pillow. Light's eye twitched. "Don't even. You started it, Ryuzaki." L looked up from under the pillow. He was met with Light staring irately at him. Light sighed, and grumbled. "Why do you insist on annoying me, Ryuzaki…" L paused in silence.

He threw the pillow back.

"Oh my God." Light pulled the pillow away from his face. He glared up at the very childish detective. "Are you _serious_?" Light asked. L did nothing other than shrug at Light's statement. Light scowled challengingly.

"OK, you know what? Fine! Just, _fine_!" Light spontaneously combusted. "It's _on_!" With that, a largely destructive pillow fight commenced.

The pillows were scattered across the room while the pair struggled to one-up each other with cuffs on. "You snooze, you lose, Raito-kun!" A pillow smacked Light's shoulder. "Oh, shut up! That was such a bad joke!" A pillow hit L's stomach. A few more pillows were thrown into the line of battle before most of them were torn up.

Soon enough, all the pillows were scattered and ruined, and Light and L had tripped over each other and the chain. The feathers fluttered, making L want to sneeze. "In retrospect, Raito-kun, it is a bad idea to have pillow fights with—" L sneezed. ", someone you are chained to." Light rose up from a pile of white feathers. "You didn't realize that the first time we fought?" But L was too busy fending off the dusty pillow fluff and sneezing.

Light began to laugh. L looked up from his sneezing fit. "Is this somehow funny, Raito-kun?" Light laughed even harder, until some feathers got caught in his mouth and he was gagging. L crawled over, waving away the stray specks of fluff, and patted Light on the back.

"Is Raito-kun alright?" He said, still a bit amused. Light looked over at him, and wafted some feathers L's way. L sneezed again, and glared at Light.

He smiled back.

* * *

"You know, Ryuzaki," Light started. L looked over to him, interrupted from his sugar cube stacking. "Yes, Raito-kun?" Light paused, not knowing how to phrase his words. "Nothing, sorry. Let's get back to work." L did not move from his crouch, and stared at Light. L poked Light on the side. "What is it, Raito-kun?" His curiosity could not be quelled. "It was nothing, Ryuzaki. C'mon, you're the one who always stresses focusing on work." L frowned.

L kept poking him. "Ryuzaki, what are you—" Light interrupted himself with his own laughing. "No," Light was choking. ", stop it— Ryuzaki!" Light scolded, though it was hard to sound serious when he couldn't stop laughing. L grinned victoriously.

"Raito-kun, you never told me you were ticklish." He stated while relentlessly tickling him. "Well—Well of course," Light broke into a fit of mad giggles. ", because," He continued, "This would have happened!"

They were rolling on the couch now, Light in a laughing fit, and L poking him. "Gosh, Ryuzaki," Light stumbled on his words. "What would… would happen, if—if my dad saw this?" L stopped poking. "Is that a threat, Raito-kun?" Light glanced back at him, breathing heavily. "Maybe." Light said in a sly voice.

L crawled onto him, and Light looked a bit nervous now. He still hadn't recovered from the current tickling session. "Oh really, Light." L whispered into his ear. Light's heart began to pound harder. Was he having a heart attack? He did not fail to notice L's sudden change in saying his name.

"What other things do you think your father would disapprove of?" He asked, breathing down Lights neck.

"…you know, stuff…" Light uttered, unable to think of anything else. "Like what, Light?" L's voice was sultry next to Lights ear. Was L flirting with him? "I… I don't know, Ryuzaki." Light looked at him from the corner of his eye. L loomed over him, closing in. "Do you care to find out?" Light asked. His heart pounded against his ribs like a running horse. Light was sure he was completely red.

L was so close to his neck, Light could feel his lips. He shuddered at the touch. "I don't know, Light… but," L paused, smiling against Lights skin. Light had long forgotten how to think. "I think that your father may disapprove of this!" With that, L was tickling Light's neck, and Light was laughing so hard he was wheezing.

"Hahaha, Ah—ack!" Light choked. "Stop!" He pleaded, still laughing. L was grinning. Light finally grabbed at L's hands, effectively stopping him at his tracks. L smiled down at him as he tried to catch his breath again. "…You know… L," Light said softly. L looked at him curiously. "Yes, Raito-kun?" L asked again. "You try so hard," Light paused, finally breathing normally again. "You try so hard to make me smile…"

L blinked, lashes fluttering against his skin, against the bags under his eyes. His hands came to rest in Lights hair. "Yes… I do, Light." Light looked up at him with a softness glinting in his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered to L.

Light pulled L down to him, and when they kissed, Light was smiling.

* * *

Light took in a breath, and turned to L before they fell asleep. "Can you feel it, Ryuzaki?" The chains clinked as L slid over to his side. "Feel what, Raito-kun?" Light let his eyes close. "We are so close, Ryuzaki… we are so close to finally catching Kira." L held a thumb to his lips. "Yes, Raito-kun. We are." Light looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" L glanced at him, and looked away, withdrawing into himself.

"Nothing, Raito-kun. I'm happy."

L closed in further, until he no longer let any emotion slide through to his exterior. Light spoke on. "Ryuzaki, are you alright? Don't lie to me…" He whispered, propping himself up on an elbow. He put a hand on L's shoulder, reassuringly. L stayed silent. "Are you still worried that Kiras powers could be passed on? It'll be fine, Ryuzaki… this will be the last time."

With every word Light said, he only pushed L farther away. Light watched him, hurt.

"Ryuzaki… No, L… please, do this for me…" L looked towards Light, but only stared at the window behind him. "Please, answer me honestly, L…" Light raised L's chin to him and L couldn't look away any longer. "L, do you still think that I'm Kira?"

L was devoid of life. He said nothing at all. "L…" Light whispered again. "Oh, L, L…" Light began to cry. It was foreign to him. The tears were salted and they tasted bitter on his lips. L couldn't stand idle any longer. He touched the tears on Lights cheeks, wiping them away. Light could only mumble and cry. L kissed him over and over again, hugged him, loved him. "Please, Light… don't cry…"

"Oh, but L… smiling hurts so much." Light said quietly into his shoulder. L ran his hands through Lights hair, and found that the only thing that he could say was, "Light... Even if you were Kira, I'd still try to make you smile." Light looked up, and his watered lashes fluttered on L's cheeks.

L told Light it was officially his birthday. Light kissed him, and smiled.

* * *

"You are not a suspect now, Raito-kun. You can go." L said softly, the chain clinking in his pocket. Light looked at him with changed eyes. L could not look back. These eyes were so dangerous. They belonged to the liar that L saw when he first saw Light smile. They did not belong to Light.

Light said nothing. He only looked at him with those eyes. They narrowed and glinted like blood. They looked like the blood that should have been on Kira's hands, yet they were in Light's eyes. "Raito-kun?" L said softly, whispering. Light acknowledged him, but that was all. "What's wrong?" L asked.

"Nothing, Ryuzaki. I'm happy."

L could only stare in silence as Light withdrew further and further into himself. "Light, are you alright? Don't lie to me…" Light looked at him, but at the same time, did not even see he existed. And L knew that everything was wrong and nothing could fix it. Light stayed silent.

With every word L said, he only pushed Light farther away.

"Light…" L whispered so quietly Light almost didn't hear him. "Yes, Ryuzaki?" Light finally saw him, finally saw L. Light raised his hand and cupped L's face. Tears escaped the cracks in Lights fingers. L had not realized that he was crying. He tried to stop. "…L." Light said quietly. He stared at L, eyes so foreign yet familiar. "Light… what will you do when I'm gone?" Light's eyes widened. "You mean… when you leave after solving the case?" Light said softly. "I know I can't keep you to myself, L." L shook.

"No, Light… no." L replied. He could not remember when he last cried. "What will you do… when I…" L could not finish his own sentence, and Light did not let him. Light wiped away the tears in their descent, and gave him a kiss. It was a kiss goodbye.

When Light pulled away, he was smiling.

* * *

The rain flooded the city that day. Thunder and lightning crashed and shook the ground. It was the right place, and it was the right time. L stared up at the sky, laughing at how Fate loved to play with him so much. His laughter was drowned out by the bells.

They rang so heavily, his memories. He could not bear it.

Light had found his way to him. Light tended to do that. He called out to L, asking what L was doing. L raised his hand to his ear, as though he did not hear him. They repeated this process several times before Light decided getting his feet a little wet wouldn't be so bad. "What are you doing, Ryuzaki?" L paused in contemplation. He was preparing.

"Oh… I'm not doing anything in particular." L looked up to the sky. "It's just… I hear the bells."

Light looked at him, thoroughly confused. "Bells?" He asked. He glanced around, trying to hear what L was hearing. He couldn't. "Yes." L blinked as the rain stung at his eyes. "The sounds of the bells have been unusually loud today." Light furrowed his brows. He glanced around again, just to reassure himself. "I… I don't hear anything." L blinked. "You can't hear it?" He asked softly. "It's been ringing all day… it's very distracting."

L sighed. "I wonder if it's a church… maybe a wedding, or perhaps, a…" His voiced died out before he could say more. Light looked annoyed. "What are you talking about, Ryuzaki? C'mon, let's get back inside." L turned to face him. He looked down. He didn't like it, Light's eyes. "I'm sorry. Nothing I say makes any sense anyway… If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it." Light was stunned, but only briefly.

"You know, you're right." Light replied. He went on. "Honestly, L, most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense." Light laughed. "There'd be no end to my troubles if I took you seriously every time." L looked away at something in the distance that Light could not see, and he turned back. "I probably know that better than anyone." Light told him. He gave L a smile. It was fake.

"Yes. I would say that's about right." L said to him. "But…" He paused and Light frowned. "I could say the same about you."

Light stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Tell me Light, from the moment you were born, was there actually a point where you told the truth?"

Light said nothing. He said nothing at all, and the rain drowned out every lie Light had in the crevices of his lips. And when every lie was drowned out, Light tried to say something, but he realized that when he was out of lies he had nothing else to say anyway.

They walked back into the building in silence.

* * *

Light sat on the stairs, towel in his hair. "Well. That was certainly an unpleasant outing." L said, as if he wanted to cheer Light up somehow. Light said nothing. "Then again… I suppose it is my own fault." L mumbled to himself. Light still stayed silent.

L walked over to him, and bent down, grabbing his foot. Light almost spoke up, but L said, "I thought I might help you out. You were busy drying off anyway…" Light blinked. "I can give you a massage as well." L added, as though that would help Light agree with it. "It's the least I can do to atone for my sins."

Light still couldn't bring himself to speak. He watched L, and wiped at L's hair.

"I'm sorry." L said as the drops of leftover rain hit Lights ankles.

Light found his voice, and in it, the truth.

"Oh, L…" He whispered. L looked up at him. The light shined in L's eyes. "Oh, L, L, L…" He had his head in his hands. L grabbed Lights wrist, pulling him up. "What's wrong, Light?" Light stared at L, and thought that L was such a small, pitiful thing. "You try so hard to make me smile…" And he took L into his arms because he loved him, and he knew that he would have to kill him.

"Yes… I do, Light." And Light was crying and smiling at the same time.

* * *

The room was quiet. The team was terrified of L's idea to use the Death Note. Light looked at him, knowing time was ticking. Where was Rem? She was long gone. She was somewhere, in a part of the looming building where no one would see her final act of desperation.

"It has been approved." L told them. He felt the black dredges of murder on his tongue, where his tea should have been. But it didn't matter. He could feel it. The bells rang so loud they were deafening, and he couldn't hear his team members yelling at him.

He saw Light in the reflection of the computer screen. He saw Light, the calm wave behind the raging tsunami. He saw Light, the cat hunting down the cowering rats at night when they shook loud enough in fear. He saw Light, and he had no doubt that he saw Kira as well. They didn't notice Light; they were too busy paying attention to L.

L turned his attention back to Watari.

Watari was saying something when he stopped short of speaking coherently.

"Watari?" L asked. The team turned towards the screen. They heard nothing, no words, no sound. L heard the bells. They were so loud in his ears. "Watari? Watari!" He was gone. The screen turned to a dangerous red, like the red in Lights eyes. "All data deleted…? What's going on?!" Light asked behind him. L looked at the reflection of Light, seeing the perfect bloody red.

"I told Watari that if something ever happened to him, he should all the data he can." L stated simply. "… and to set his system to erase automatically after a certain amount of time." Like if Watari suddenly had a heart attack.

L thought furiously. Who could possibly have—

"The Shinigami! Where's the Shinigami?!"

L could feel Light staring a hole through his chest.

"Everyone, the Shiniga—"

L never got to finish.

The spoon he held clattered to the floor when he felt his heart fail him. He grasped at it, trying to rip it out of his chest. His death was painful. It was unnatural. L's heart pounded as he dropped from his chair, and fell to the floor, and Light ran up and caught him. Light had found his way to him... he tended to do that. L looked up, trying to speak. "Light…" he whispered before his skin paled to a sickly color at the sight of Light.

* * *

L did not know if he should have died happy, when he saw the truest of smiles upon Light's face.

L did not know if he should have died in pain, when he felt Light shaking his body in pure terror.

When the Bells finally stopped ringing, L did not know if he should have died at all, if he knew Light would cry and scream so loud.


End file.
